


Unexpected Advice

by Faequeen40



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Arabok the Many Eyed, Demons, Other, Transcendence AU, original demon character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4490607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faequeen40/pseuds/Faequeen40
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Alcor receives advice from a strange source</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Advice

Arabok the Many Eyed was no fool.

Like any other demon he took territory and souls where he could find them, expanding his power one baby step at a time.

So when he heard of Cipher’s demise, he had no qualms about stepping up to plate in regards to Cipher’s very large and very vacant territory.  
He had never liked that awful triangle anyway.

Arabok moved to the small town that lay at the heart of Cipher’s territory, ready to cause a little mayhem as a means of declaring this territory his own.  
That is, until he spied the small solitary figure perched atop the tallest building, a demonic aura differentiating him from the cattle below.  
With a nasty grin that was far more eye than tooth, Arabok descended.

It was not the first time he had annihilated another for a piece of territory and it certainly would not be the last.  


He hadn’t gotten where he was today by not stepping on a few toes.

The eyes that pocked his skin searched the futures possible, seeing all that could ever be and relaying to him the most fortuitous route. It was a trick few could accomplish and he relished his advantage.  
Confident in his victory, Arabok readied his claws to strike.

All was in his favor. The fledgling’s head would sail from his torso, golden blood staining the building forever. Arabok would emerge victorious from his easiest conquest ever.  
His eyes saw everything.

Then, with a single shift of the fledgling demon before him all the probabilities changed.  
No longer was the outcome set in stone. Now all Arabok could see was a void darker than his own onyx skin, golden glowing lines crashing into him repeatedly. There was fire and blood.  
There was death.

He froze, caught up in his vision, one by one his eyes burning out in their sockets as they followed the future of this child demon.  
Attacking this demon, this Alcor, would only end in disaster and pain.  
Arabok’s pain.

For the first time in his life, Arabok looked forward and felt fear.

Swiftly, he retracted himself and stared back at the wary demon, hundreds of eyes meeting a pair of black and gold orbs.

“Who are you?” The fledgling demanded tightly, the slight garble to his speech already foreshadowing the power he would grow into, the power Arabok had seen, “What do you want?”

Arabok stared down at the demon, looking past the vest and shorts to the darkness he could see beneath the skin. This child had killed Cipher and become so much more in return. Perhaps he would remember this kindness in years to come.

“Listen well, Little Star, and take my words to heart,” Arabok said cryptically, taking his only chance to revel in his fleeting time of superiority, “You are in possession of a large chunk of territory, particularly enormous for one so young. Even with your potential, others will seek to take it from you.”

“Is that what you’re here for?” The fledgling hissed, sharp teeth pulling into a grin far too wide for his face, “Arabok the Many Eyed?”

Suppressing a shudder, Arabok drew himself taller. “I am not so foolish. I merely came to warn you of events to come.”

Satisfied with his warning and eager to be away from the unnerving child demon, Arabok fled.

His sudden departure left Dipper blinking in his wake, vaguely confused and more than just a little bit anxious.

“I should probably let Mabel know about this.”


End file.
